FORBIDDEN PASSIONS
by silverstar9
Summary: well its my first dbz fic and basicly it goes through the Cell and Android saga B/V WARNING:LEMON CONTENT VIOLENCE AND HUMOR
1. PROLOGUE: FREIZA ARRIVES ON EARTH

FORBIDDEN PASSIONS  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS :SOB: BUT I DO OWN THE ONES I MAY MAKE UP ALONG THE WAY. I AMY ALSO PUT IN A COUPLE OF SAILORMOON SONGS AS WELL SUCH AS MONLIGHT LEGEND WHICH WILL BE IN JAP AND IT'S THE OPENING THEME IN SAILORMOON SO THOSE OF YOU WHO WATCH IT WILL KNOW THE ENGLISH LYRICS K. OH I'LL ALSO PUT IN A COUPLE OF SPICE GIRL SONGS IN ASWELL LIKE VIVA FOREVER OK THIS STORY WILL GO THROUGH THE ANDROID SAGA ANS CELL SAGA OK PLEASE ENJOY. WELL THAT'S IT THEN K. BYE AND ENJOY! PLZ REVIEW.  
  
THIS IS A B/V AND G(K)/CC STORY AND ALSO IS R OR NC17 FOR VIOLENCE  
  
AND LANGUAGE.  
  
WARNING: LOTS OF LEMON CONTENT IN LATER CHAPPIES OK ROMANCE/ACTION/ADVENURE THERE MAY BE A LITTLE HUMOR. ESPECIALLY WITH GOKU LOL.  
  
PROLOGUE: FREIZA ARRIVES ON EARTH  
  
  
  
  
  
Far away in 459 Mountain Region  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan was doing his studies when he sensed a familiar ki and started wondering why 'WHAT! Freiza's here he can't be here his dead oh man were in trouble' as soon he got out the chair, he phone rang he went to answer it.  
  
" Moshi Moshi, Son Residance" he answered politely  
  
"Gohan that you there little guy" Krillen spoke back  
  
"Krillen is that you!" Gohan said excitedly  
  
" Sure is, look Gohan I sense trouble coming do you think its Freiza? Cos it sure feels like him" Krillen said cautiously. 'Man, I don't like the feeling about this' he thought. " Yeah Krillen definitely him were in big trouble" Gohan said " Yeah better get ready Gohan it's gonna be a tough battle cos if that really is Freiza my bet is that his gotten stronger a lot stronger ok." Krillen said "Yeah ok Krillen I'll come over to.. Where are you?" Gohan said curiously " Oh um I'm at Bulma's House ok" he replied laughing " Oh, OK I'll seeya soon then ok" He said laughing also.  
  
Far Off in Space.  
  
"Sire we will reach Chickyuu in 2 hours precise" the operator said to King Cold "Good my son will destroy the planet and the one that almost killed him" he said laughing menacingly while his son Freiza was planning out a strategy on how to beat the golden warrior Goku who inevitably beat him by chance. /A/N:/ Though we all know that he didn't don't we lol./ 'Finally I will get my revenge on you Goku' He thought sadistically.  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: UM SORRY ITS SO SHORT BUT I'VE KIND HAVE BEEN A LITTLE BUSY PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL ADD MORE CHAPTERS OKAY. TELL THEN WHY DON'T YOU READ MY OTHER FIC THE SANDS OF TIME IT'S A SONG I MADE UP AND REVIEW THAT ASWELL. CHAO.  
  
DAWN 


	2. CHAPTER 1:5 UNKNOWN SAIYANS ARRIVE PART ...

FORBIDDEN PASSIONS CHAPTER ONE: ARRIVAL OF THE 5 STRANGE SAIYANS PART I AN: UM 5 IS BECAUSE I HAVE BRA A LITTLE OLDER AND OOC SEATRA AND ARROW ARE TRUNKS AND BRAS LITTLE BROTHER AND SISTER OK. JUST CHANGING IT AROUND K. OH AND SEATRA AND ARROW ARE TWINS K. OH AND THERE 6YRS. AND ARROW HAS BLACK HAIR AND BLACK EYES. WHILE SEATRA, HAS BLACK/BLUE HAIR WITH CRYSTAL/SILVER EYES. OH AND ARROW LOOKS LIKE VEGETA. NEW CHARACTERS: SEATRA (F) AND ARROW (M) VITANA (F) SHES 7MTHS. SHE HAS BLACK HAIR AND EYES BUT HAS A SILVER TAIL. SHE WAS JUST BORN BUT HAD TO COME BECAUSE OF DANGER K.  
  
LAST TIME ON DRAGONBALL Z: FORBIDDEN PASSIONS FREIZA IS ON HIS WAY TO EARTH WHAT WILL THE Z FIGHTERS DO BUT HOPE IT DOESN'T TURN OUT.. DISATAROUS. WELL LETS SEE WHAT HAPPENS NOW ON FORBIDDEN PASSIONS.  
  
  
  
Just outside the Earths Atmosphere.  
  
  
  
"Sire, we are just about to enter earths atmosphere" the ships operator announced. " Good now we shall see who wins this battle HA HA HA!" King Cold laughed menacingly. " Yes father we shall see if they can take it now heh!" Freiza concluded. " Sir, Request Permission to land" one of the soldiers asked.  
  
"Permission Granted Soldier prepare landing of the ship." He ordered the ships Operator.  
  
Meanwhile on the Earth.  
  
The Z-Fighters all gathered set of for the location of Freiza's Ship. " Hey Krillen" Yamacha shouted over while trying to catch up with him. " Huh.oh hey there Yamacha.where's Bulma I thought she was coming with you since she does fight now?" At the mention of Bulma's name Yamacha scowled. " Shes not with me." at that he was interrupted "Krillen! Hey there!" /AN:/ Guess Who?/ Bulma said as she sneaked up on Krillen obviously flying. "Wha. Bulma your flying how'd you learn and why's that baby with you.you babysitting?" Krillen said curiously 'Hmm wonder who the little tyke is?' he thought. " No silly he's mine hehe" " What yours did you and Yamacha go at it" he shouted. " No guess again." just then babies tail poked out and surprisingly Krillen saw it and thought ' No it can't be. nope there no doubt about it he's Vegeta's he sure is a little cutie though look at him' "Ok then he's.Vegeta's kid" Krillen suggested " Woah Krillen good guess" Said Bulma delighted that he guessed it. /AN:/ I decided that Trunks be born a little earlier k./ "WAH GRR" Trunks yelled and growled with hunger. "Oh is my little Trunks hungry here" She said soothingly as she undone part of her top and bra to reveal a suculunt breast and gave it to Trunks. Trunks sucked vigorously with his Saiyan hunger. "That's a my little boy your gonna become big and strong just like your father aren't we yes we are" She soothed little Trunks. Just then Yamacha decided to talk. "Hey Bulma baby how bout you and me go out and have a little fun tonight" but he was interrupted by a mincing jealous growl from the one and only "Grr she' my mate weakling you better stay clear of her" Vegeta said angrily. :Vegeta I wasn't gonna go with him silly: Bulma said telepathicly :Don't care noone acts that way around my mate: he replied "Ga aga shiroi" Trunks interrupted curiously...  
  
/AN:/ UM SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER ILL UPADTE SOON BUT WE NEED MORE REVEIWS. DAWN 


	3. CHAPTER 2 :5 UNKNOWN SAIYANS ARRIVE PART...

FORBIDDEN PASSIONS CHAPTER 2: 5 UNKOWN SAIYANS PART II © Dawn Angel Messaih Nion and Kaine Dail Starmoon  
  
Discalimer: I am adding one more song here which is entirely mine It was originally meant for the GW fic I was gonna do but I thought id use here aswell the song is © Dawn and Kaine (my fiance) its called Night of fire. I f anyone shall see copies of what I write be sure to inform me okay. Oh and either its on this chapter or the next one Im gonna have Whenever Wherever by Shakira and (Suerte) different language im gonna use this song cos um I don't know what language it is though but im gonna use this version of the song and make out its the Saiyan language okay. The song is © Shakira okay. Oh and if you've seen the video im making all the horses that come in the second verse become the Saiyans spirits and also the nature and ground are spirits aswell there the planet Vegeta-sei okay.  
  
Now on with the story sorry you had to wait so long chao.  
  
"normal talk" :Bond: 'thinking'  
  
  
  
Freiza's Ship..  
  
  
  
"10 seconds till landing sire" the operator said. " Good prepare for landing in 5 4 3 2.1" King Cold ordered. As soon as the last second came the Ship came crashing down on Chikyuu our young heros don't know what there up against. Then a loud beeping noise sounded as they touched the ground in the once luscious wood but now a Barren Wasteland. "Sire the computer has detected around about 5 kis heading straight for us all very strong especially the certain one whom we claim is Vegeta." the guard said. " Oh so Monkey-Boy has gotten stronger has and his still on this worthless planet huh despicable." Freiza said sounding disgusted.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"Ah comeon Trunks hurry up or we'll miss all of the action." Arrow said. "Yeah yeah hold on Seatra hold Vitana for me k? Trunks said "Sure Trunks." Seatra said as Trunks handed over their baby sister. Trunks I'll go ahead and see if anything is happening yet okay?" Bra said "Sure and be careful okay." Trunks said warily. "Sure." Bra said as she blasted off in a stream of light "Can I go too Trunks?" Arrow asked "Yeah sure Arrow." He said as He took Vitana from Seatra. " Were gonna all go now okayoh and remember don't mention anything about this to mum and dads past selfs oaky not unless you see my baby form okay?" He said "K." So they all set of for Freiza's destination.  
  
Z-Senshi at their destination. The Z-Senshi land at the destination of where Freiza landed "Touchdown!" Bulma said while laughing "Bulma keep it down." Yamacha said :Woman be quiet you'll alert the enemy ok and you should not even be here: Vegta said through their Bond they shared :Oh calm down Vegeta I just want one more look at Freiza then you can beat him to pulp got it and you better aswell or else: at that thought Vegeta smirked at how much faith this captivating Blue haired Angel had for him 'though I would never say shes an angel in front of her' as he finished that thought he sensed 5 kis heading this one to much like his sons but the other 4 'but it cant be Trunks his right here' Vegeta thought as he stared at his son. Just then they heard a voice "Well, well, well look what we have here" the voice said "Hello there Monkey-Boy who's this wonderful beauty beside you hmm." At that they all looked up and what did they see "Freiza!" Vegeta growled :Vegeta his staring at me I don't like it: Bulma said as she passed her thoughts over to her mate :Don't worry Onna he won't do anything to you as long as I'm here I'll protect you you're my mate: Vegeta said in his thoughts. At that Bulma sent him a grateful look. "My minions how about you fight all the people here but the girl she'll be mine." Freiza said. At that Vegeta growled. "I don't think so Lizard." A person said "Huh whos that" Gohan said. At that a black haired boy that looked just like Vegeta and a blue haired girl that looks like Bulma. "Yo, Lizard boy ya gonna fight or what I haven't got all day." The boy and girl said " Who are you." Freiza asked "I am Arrow Prince of Vegeta-sei and Heir to Capsule Corparation" Arrow said "I am Bra Princess of Vegeta-sei and Arrow's big sister and we have another 2 sisters and Big brother"Bra said "Who are they2 Freiza said "Seatra is Arrows twin sister and Vitanna is our little sister and Trunks is our Big brother" Bra said "Oh so who are your parents Krillen said " Bulma Breifs is our mother and Vegeta is our father" Arrow answered "Arrow!" another male voice said "Oh hey there Trunks" Arrow said "What did I say before about not telling THEM not unless you see me as a baby here in this time." Trunks said "Ah comeon Trunks there non need to go Super" Arrow said "Yeah Trunks calm down besides I see your baby form down there" A girls voice said "Where Seatra" Trunks said curiously "Down there doofus" Seatra said. Trunks looked down and sure as life itself there was his mother and father and his baby form asleep.  
  
Down on the ground Vegeta heard what they said and thought 'WHAT! They cant be 3 princesses and 2 princes of the Saiyan Empire and Heir to CC that would mean there mine and Bulmas kids but we only have one' he thought confused "So where are you idiots from" Freiza said "The future though its no concern for you Lizard" Trunks said "Bra go and ask our mother if she can look after Vitanna its gonna take all of us to beat him okay" Trunk said turning to Bra "Sure Trunks" she said as she took Vitanna from Trunks amd went down "Um Hi there Mother I guess you heard us huh" Bra asked. All Bulma could nod dumfounded "Um Mom could you look after my little sister Vitanna im gonna go help Trunks beat Freiza all I can say now is were from the future so the Trunks up there is your sons future self okay oh and his 8 years older than me okay im 10 and his well nearly 18. Seatra and Arrow who looks like dad are twins unidentical Arrow's just a couple of minutes older than Seatra and there 3 years younger than me and Vitanna here is 9 months thatsts all I can say okay" Bra said as she handed over Vitanna to Bulma and Bulma handed Trunks ver to Vegeta :Woah Vegeta we have 5 kids God and twins that'll be hard to do when thay come in this time as babies: Bulma said :How Onna: Vegeta said : Oh I forgot twins are born at the same time there born together: Bulma said :WHAT!: Vegeta said :Yes and Vegeta don't yell: Bulma said "Oph and before I lose your attention Trunks will have a surprise for ya actually we all do" Bra said "You'll see in the fight" Bra said secretively as she headed back up "Wow Bulma you have 5 kids in future cool"Krillen said "I wonder what the surprise is Jrillen" Gohan said "I don't know" Yamacha said  
  
Back up in the air Br was talking to Trunks "Trunks can I have a go at fighting all the guards I wanna show my special powers please I wanna let dad see all the Saiyans that Freiza destroyed it will make him a little happier please. Bra said /AN:/ Bra has the power to bring the spirits back when she sings the song by Shakira (different language ok the Suerte one:/ "Sure Bra why not but remember that it nearly takes away all your life force so don't do it for too long" Trunks said "Yeah I know" Bra said "Hey Feiza can I show you a trick if you bring all of your guards you don't know but the Saiyans will have revenge their spirits will cos I'll let them" Bra shouted "Yeah right go on then GUARDS!" Freiza taunted as he called his guards. Four Hundred Guards came out /An:/ Im gonna make her do the dance from the video and those will be her fighting moves okay and she gonna sing the English version and the other version okay:/ Bra began to glow a golden colour and transformed to a Super Saiyan and began to sing:  
  
Song: English  
  
Lucky you were born that far away so So we could both make fun of distance Lucky that I love a foreign land for The lucky fact of your existence Baby I would climb the Andes solely To count the freckles on your body Never could imagine there were only Ten million ways to love somebody  
  
Lo ro lo le lo le Lo ro lo le lo le Can't you see...I'm at your feet  
  
Whenever, wherever We'll learn to be together I'll be there and you'll be near And that's the deal my dear They're over, you're under You'll never have to wonder We can always play by ear But that's the deal my dear  
  
Lucky that my lips not only mumble They spill kisses like a fountain Lucky that my breasts are small and humble So you don't confuse them with mountains Lucky I have strong legs like my mother To run for cover when I need it And these two eyes are for no other The day you leave we'll cry a river  
  
Lo ro lo le lo le Lo ro lo le lo le At your feet...I'm at your feet  
  
Whenever, Wherever We're meant to be together I'll be there and you'll be near And that's the deal my dear They're over, you're under You'll never have to wonder We can always play by ear But that's the deal my dear  
  
Lo ro lo le lo le Lo ro lo le lo le  
  
Its Say we can fly, say it again  
  
Lo ro lo le lo le lo le  
  
Tell me one more time That you'll live Lost in my eyes  
  
Whenever, wherever We'll learn to be together I'll be there and you'll be near And that's the deal my dear They're over, you're under You've got me head over heels There's nothing left to fear If you really feel the way I feel  
  
Whenever, wherever We're meant to be together I'll be there and you'll be near And that's the deal my dear Thereover, Hereunder  
  
You've got me head over heels There's nothing left to fear If you really feel the way I feel  
  
She sang as she defeated 200 of the guards from her dance fighting. "Now comes the magic the spirits I call upon you help me destroy these monstrosities Kuroye!"  
  
  
  
Song: Saiyan  
  
Suerte que en el sur hayas nacido y que burlemos las distancias, suerte que es haberte conocido y por ti amar tierras extrañas.  
  
Yo puedo escalar los Andes sólo por ir a contar tus lunares, contigo comparto y sufro todo mis alegrías y mis males.  
  
Lerolorelore lerolorelole Sabes que estoy a tus pies.  
  
Contigo, mi vida, quiero vivir la vida y lo que me queda de vida lo quiero vivir contigo. Lo sabes, mi vida estoy hasta el cuello por ti si sientes algo asi quiero que te quedes junto a mí.  
  
Suerte que es tener labios sinceros para besarte con más ganas, suerte que mis pechos sean pequeños y no los confundas con montañas.  
  
Suerte que heredé las piernas firmes para correr si me hace falta, y estos dos ojos que me dicen que han de llorar cuando te vayas.  
  
Lerolorelore lerolorelore Sabes que estoy a tus pies.  
  
Contigo...etc.  
  
Lerolorelore lerolorelore sabes que estoy a tus pies  
  
Lerolorelorelorá la felicidad tiene tu nombre y tu piel.  
  
Contigo...etc  
  
And as she sang this thousands of Saiyans came and started fighting they were the Saiyans of the destroyed Vegeta-sei and above them was the spiritual planet Vegeta-sei with 2 moons orbiting it the Big one the moon to transform and the little one the moon of heat. Trunks and her sisteerb and brother were holding a special screen wher they can see the future Bulma wearing nothing at all and singing the same she was only wearing the Vegeta-sei crown with a V in the Rainbow Jewel. She was singing it in Saiyan. Dancing around with Vegeta behind her they were performing the Mating Ritual again. /AN:/ I done that cos the have to do the Ritual again and Bra has to sing the English version wearing clothes but Bulma isn't aloud too wear clothes oh and they both sopund like Shakira okay:/ And joining her in singing was No.18 /they don't know her yet with Krillen dancing/AN:/ All the girls are naked okay:/ Videl and Gohan /AN:/ Videl is half Saiyan:/ Goku and Chichi Bra and Goten Trunks and Pan. All but Krillen and 18 were performing the Mating Ritual. And behind them thousands of spirit Saiyans were cheering. And with that she and the spirits were rid of Freiza King Cold and the Guards were all destroyed or as you would put it ripped limb from limb. "Yeah Woohoo I beat them Yeah I sent them to the Netherworld may they rot in hell no won challenges the princess of Vegeta- sei and next Heir to CC without facing the consequences".  
  
  
  
Oh good I finally updated well reviews needed for another update seeya.  
  
Dawn and Kaine 


	4. Authors Note:Next Chapter is Postponed:S...

Authors Note:  
  
Sorry everyone but I cant Update cos I have this song I want on my fic but I cant find the lyrics anywhere so the story is gonna have to be postponed till I have the lyrics but if anyone does have or knows the lyrics to Christina Aguilera Dirty and Holly Valance Kiss Leann Rimes Cant Fight The Moonlight DJ Sammy Heaven id be very grateful if you would send it to me by email or put on a review my email is either on my member info or it can be right here. I promise that when I get the lyrics ill update till then bye! My current email is down at the moment but hers my spare one.  
  
My email: dstarmoon@fsmail.net or you can try and email me at my current email I dont know if it is back up though ok : silverstar@fsmail.net  
  
Dawn 


	5. Chapter: 3 Celebrations and Pans here!

Disclaimer: Well all I have to say is that we wont be putting our song on but we will be putting up Initial D's Song it kind of has the same name as ours though ok. Oh and Pan will be coming in on this chapter or the next one. I won't be putting up the songs I requested before but since I had loads of reviews I'll be putting them up later ok. But I will still need the Lyrics for the songs. I give Thanks to VampireGoddess for reviewing my story on Mediaminer.org the reviews are most appreciated.  
  
I like to inform those of you who decide to copy my fic for eg. Kaylee12 who has tried it on Fanfiction.net but was caught out and had her membership taken away that I have friends like Vivette A.K.A Aqualaria Kamejen all of those that have been copied and taken from Kaylee12 I will tell you that it is Plagarism (stealing) and I will not allow it and also to those of you who think I steal fanart I do not though that some of the fanart I have done look like the originals Ill inform you that I have asked the owners if I could try and have a go at doing them ok.  
  
Dragonball Z and all its characters do not belong to me (although I helped draw Dragonball GT ) I will say that the Dragonball Series belongs to Akira Toriyama. Thank God for his imagination or we would all be in boredom lol.  
  
Anyway on with the story (I do ramble on sometimes lol)  
  
Chapter 3: The Celebrations And Pan's Here!  
  
"YES! Who's the Saiyan Who's the Saiyan Yeah!" Bra said as she celebrated Trunks sensed. "Oh No" Trunks said "Yay Pan Son came bet your excited to see her huh Trunks" Bra said "No Im not!" Trunks said blushing furiousl.y "Uh Trunks yes you are I can smell your arousal" Arrow said while using that dangerous Vegeta like smirk of his. "Oh shutup" Just then Pan arrived "Hey guys" Pan said "Hey Pan hows Gohan and Videl they doing ok" Seatra said "Oh mom and dad their ok" Pan said as they headed down to ground level.  
  
As they landed Arrow went ballistic "Seatra don't pull my tail!" Arrow yelled "Oops sorry Arrow" Seatra said "Kami baka woman" He muttered as he scowled the infamous Vegeta scowl "Hey shes not a baka Arrow you are Bra shouted "No im not u are" Arrow said.  
  
"U are"  
  
"U are"  
  
"U are"  
  
"U are"  
  
"U are"  
  
"All right you 2 be quiet" Trunks said  
  
"U are"  
  
"U are"  
  
"U are"  
  
"SHUTUP" Trunks Pan and Seatra shouted together "God they act like Vegeta and Bulma always arguing except thise to do it for the fun of it especially Vegeta cos he likes the way Bulmas eyes light up with a red fiery anger and determination Bulma said she just does it to get his attention" Pan said "Anyway I think we should get to the situation at hand I mean that's what mother told us to do" Seatra said "Oh yeah I almost that baka of a Saiyans coming back from the place called Yardrat Oh I Kami give me strength if you think for one minute that Im gonna have to put up with Kakarott for 3 years you have another thing coming" Arrow said "Ah come on Arrow it will be fun" Seatra "WHAT! Fun Seatra have you lost your mind completely he a idiot for Kamis sake Jeez" Arrow said as Pan nodded "See even Pan agrees and his her grandpa Kami im in a world full of stupid Bakas Youll pay for this Kami!" He shouted. "Well I guess your right Trunks he does act to much like Vwegeta he even says my Grandpas Saiyan name. Wow!" Pan said astonished "You haven't seen nothing yet Pan" Trunks said embarresed "Ah comeon Trunks there nothing to be ashamed about I think its kind of cute he is too" Pan said "Hello Trunks you in there" Pan said but all she could hear was a menacing growl coming from him as his eyes darted to Arrow full of anger jealousy and... if looks could kill. A death like glare from the devil himself (nearly).  
  
Uh Oh Cliffhanger. What do you think will happen next how about you give me an idea ok This time I need 4 reveiws.  
  
Dawn 


End file.
